vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias
Tobias’s Appearance Tobias is a Northern Sergal who weighs in at 135 pounds and stands at 5 feet, 2 inches tall. His hairstyle is fairly unmodified, being a simple slicking back of the hair. His primary fur color is a darkened navy blue, which is being complemented by a secondary fur color of white. His eyes are a stunning light blue color, and red markings curve around both of his eyes, in a rather sharp, cutting fashion. His feet and hands take a standard look, with cleaned nails on both. His tongue is not split, and he carries a fairly straight posture despite his short size. His fur is fairly well groomed, though there are tufts like many other Northerns, originating from the fur that they tend to grow in excess. Overall, he strikes a fairly nice appearance, with his eyes being the center of attention. Early Life Tobias was born within the Shigu Dukedom in the year of 75 RC. His early life was fairly normal, as he was able to live with both of his parents, who offered an equal amount of care, and gave him a proper childhood. However, his parents also offered something not quite as common, which was a complete education. Tobias would early on be taught basic and advanced mathematics, achieve full literacy, and have basic understanding of various academic subjects. Even in the modern era, this was a fairly rare state of intelligence, especially considering how difficult it was for a Northern Sergal to learn anything whatsoever due to their limited mental capability and immaturity. Luckily, Tobias had some affinity for the arts of education, and was not only able to learn the various subjects he was taught, but also properly master them to the point of where he could recall anything he needed to know from memory concerning the academics he was taught. Such a skill was actually quite useful, and as Tobias began to reach maturity, his skills gathered some interest from local businesses. During his middle years of reaching adulthood, Tobias would not just be in a constant state of being taught material. He would also be developing his hobbies, and socializing with people. Tobias, being fairly simple and quiet, would have three hobbies of equal simplicity and quietness: hiking, stargazing, and reading. Such hobbies were quite relaxing for Tobias, as whenever he wasn’t dealing with academics, he could be found reading, while on truly free days he would go hiking, and watch the stars as night fell and passed in the wilds. His social life was not particularly remarkable, but it did exist. He would talk with many other Northern Sergals, and as the years passed, Tobias would be able to gather a small circle of friends like many others, while also becoming well acquainted with a variety of people. Tobias was not overly famous as a person, but he was well-regarded, and his intelligence also brought a fair amount of respect from the various people he met. But as Tobias finally reached an age of maturity, his skills could finally come in use, and Tobias would begin making his first strides in life. Adulthood and Becoming a Banker At adulthood, Tobias was met with quite a lot of options for his profession. He was not the standard Northern Sergal, as he actually possessed a fair bit of intelligence, and he could work for various institutions that would normally focus on hiring Agudners and Nevreans only for their heightened intelligence instead of the more simple-minded Sergals. Tobias would consider a variety of options, before finally settling on a nearby bank. While most Sergals who did work there were assigned to simple tasks of simply counting and organizing money, Tobias was able to become a full-time banker, and was more directly involved with the distribution of money rather than simply counting out how much there was. He was able to actually earn a fair amount of money from this, and soon he gained a more natural affinity for it, allowing for him to rise up in the ranks a bit, before settling as one of the senior bankers. He would be quite respected by the local people, who tended to be more comfortable when dealing with a Sergal like themselves concerning matters of money. Such a circumstance would actually lead to Tobias being requested by the various locals, as they were able to place their faith with less doubt into Tobias. In a way, Tobias became the local relations assistant, as his mere presence in the bank tended to assuage the Sergals’ fears of having complete foreigners handle their money. And even though money may have been a fairly foreign concept, its value was still recognized, and people knew its continued safety mattered quite a bit, especially in the modern era. Tobias would achieve a very steady position in the bank, and would soon have a more relaxed schedule, which allowed him to continue pursuing his hobbies of taking hikes and stargazing while reading in between moments. And so, as the year 100 RC came to an end, Tobias could be found in the Shigu Dukedom, leading a fairly calm life as a senior banker while pursuing his own, calming interests on the side. Personality and Characteristics Tobias is a fairly nice Sergal overall. He is a bit less open than other Sergals, being fairly timid as a person. He still is sociable though, and Tobias has actually built a good circle of friends thanks to his optimism and kindness. He dislikes conflict as a whole, and can be easily startled leading to a few jokes being pulled there and there. Tobias is willing to talk first in most cases though, but it may take some time before he decides he wants to talk to someone. He is seen as a fairly reliable friend, and though he may be sometimes busy working, he still can usually answer questions and help out friends. He won’t abandon friends in times of need, though otherwise he tends to fall into the background. In general, Tobias is a kind Sergal, one who is enjoyable to be around, just not always there to be around!Category:Character Category:Sergal __FORCETOC__ Category:Northern Sergal Category:Male